


[Translation]Wings翅膀

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 一篇关于梳理翅膀的小短文。





	[Translation]Wings翅膀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208078) by [Silverfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox). 



> 【作者注】
> 
> 声明1：文中的人物情节等不属于我。不是来自原著就是来自历史。
> 
> 声明2：这篇是同人，我没有著作权。我只是借来里面的内容给大家乐乐的。
> 
> 声明3：没借用的都是我编的。没有任何真实内容。请不要相信里面的信息。你们可能知道的比我还多。
> 
> 声明4：本故事里角色的观点不代表作者本人观点。我在写科幻和幻想文的时候也不怎么创那种人人HE的完美世界。请接受人物可能的BE和不快。
> 
> 声明5：我没打算侮辱任何人。如果文中有任何冒犯之辞妄见谅。很抱歉我在这上面总是不太在行。
> 
> 送给aliceapproved的礼物文。

翅膀

Silverfox

 

克鲁利为自己梳理整齐的翅膀倍感骄傲，鉴于骄傲是七宗罪之一，身为恶魔的克鲁利犯下罪孽完全在情理之中。当然了，那只是原因之一。作为地狱在人间的代理人，克鲁利不得不注意点形象。

地狱对此也没什么意见——不是说邪恶化身就得魅力四射，可如果人们因为恶魔形象欠佳都不愿意跟他们说话，他们可就没法蛊惑人作恶了。

克鲁利当然可以指出他很少很少——意思是从不——向他诱惑的目标展示羽翼。在某位天使面前展示是另一回事，不过诱惑天使本身就是另一回事——至少这是地狱另外一个部门的职责，而克鲁利拿不准若他真诱惑一位天使堕落算不算无照行事。当然了，他没打算那么深入。地狱的人若无照行事可是会惹上一身麻烦的。克鲁利的工作是诱惑人类，他不会节外生枝。诱惑天使是他的私人游戏，就是这样。

所以，人类不会看到他的翅膀。克鲁利当然可以把这事搬上台面，但他为什么要那么做呢？他喜欢梳理自己的翅膀，现在地狱跟他意见一致，他可不打算给对方收回成命的理由。

多数恶魔都喜欢梳理自己的翅膀，不过克鲁利这么做还有个原因，而这个原因被上司知道的话这一行为就要被严令禁止了。梳理自己的翅膀让他想起天堂。

独自梳理翅膀和天堂的热门社交活动“互梳羽翼”天差地别，你当然可以闭上眼睛将注意力集中在手指下的羽毛触感和羽毛被手指划过的感觉，假装你在梳理别人的翅膀，而梳理你翅膀的是别人的手指。

恶魔之间很少会互相梳理翅膀。克鲁利是绝对不会让别的恶魔碰触他的翅膀的。你可以轻而易举地握紧拳头，扯下对飞行至关重要的羽毛，或是用利爪撕裂柔软的皮肉，轻者几个月不能飞行，重者终生都要与天空无缘了。你不能像信任天使一样信任恶魔——如果双方都是同一物种的话。作为恶魔，克鲁利也没法信任天使。他毕竟是上界的敌人。

如果他永久驻扎地狱的话，他兴许可以找到一个相对牢靠的恶魔，那种不敢激怒他或者没有爪子的，但在人间他的选择就很有限了。通常来说人间只有一个恶魔，也就是他自己。其他时候，克鲁利也并不喜欢他的伙伴。与哈斯塔或者利古尔抱作一团？还是别了吧！如果哪天上司达根下令要克鲁利替自己梳羽毛，光是想象碰触对方的翅膀就让人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

当然了，克鲁利可以找个人类帮他梳理。这事简单。他待的大多地方人类满地都是，而且他们的怪癖真的很……五花八门。他们对羽毛的热爱已经算很正常的了，所以找个合适的候选人并不难。克鲁利在古埃及时期拥有一个很不错的奴隶。多好的时光啊，唯一的问题在于人类寿命太短，他后来找的奴隶学得太慢，掌握不了梳羽顺毛同时不扯毛的技巧。又或者，只是克鲁利懒得花时间教他而已。

人类的另一个缺点是你没法替他们梳毛。他们没有翅膀。

是的，克鲁利并不仅是喜欢被梳——他还非常喜欢替别人梳。很难想象要是地狱发现他的这种倾向会怎样。他不想知道，肯定不是好事就对了。

幸亏地狱不太可能发现。克鲁利只梳过自己的羽毛，既然地狱需要他当门面，出于形象考虑给自己的翅膀梳毛是个很好的理由，他不太可能被惩罚。他对鸟类的羽毛也没什么兴趣，而与其他恶魔相处的时候他从不放松警惕，也不至于神游着去摸其他人的翅膀。

唯一引诱他伸手的是亚茨拉斐尔。天堂的代理人和善可亲，克鲁利知道自己一般不会被毫无预警地打回地狱。天使对自己的翅膀极度随便，从不打理，以至于羽毛变得散乱不堪，灰不溜秋，克鲁利都不忍心看。

他不理解天使为什么执意忽视自己的翅膀。亚茨拉斐尔拥有一双非常漂亮的翅膀，珍珠白色的羽毛富有光泽，克鲁利怀疑它们甚至比自己的更对称，还要长那么一丁点。要是能梳理这对羽翼该多好啊，克鲁利每次都得忍住自己的手不去碰触——有时候甚至得坐在手上。他不是每次都能抵御住诱惑。

第一次是他们相识之初。亚当和夏娃那晚“很忙”，请亚茨拉斐尔帮忙照看小该隐和亚伯，给他们点私人时间“解决问题”。

当时世界上还没有其他人类，克鲁利，当时还叫克蠕戾，闲着没事只能看着亚茨拉斐尔照看该隐和亚伯，小孩子很快就睡着了。

所以他们俩肩并肩坐在一起，天使和恶魔，看着两个小小的人类睡觉。睡着的婴儿很可爱，但非常的无聊，令人嗜睡。

不知什么时候，亚茨拉斐尔靠在了克蠕戾待的石头上，于是一团乱七八糟的羽毛就杵到了克蠕戾眼前。在他看来这羽毛太乱了，但在那个不用隐藏羽翼的年代，他们毕竟还需要靠翅膀飞行，所以凌乱程度跟后来亚茨拉斐尔放弃其实际用途以后相比还是要好很多的。只要轻轻梳一梳，局部拉一拉，就可以让羽翼变得整齐。克蠕戾潜意识觉得有这种需要，便伸出手打算打理一下。

一惊，一动，外加一阵疼痛……这是克蠕戾第一次被消灭肉体。

之后几个世纪他再没在天使身边放松到失神过。

之后，在苏萨[1]郊外小酒馆的某个深夜——还是清晨来着？——他的欲望趁酒精作用再次抬头。好在他没有彻底失控。

“你的刺膀，”他口齿不清地说。

“呃？”同样醉醺醺的亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声。

“你的刺膀乱八七……不对，糟七八……不，那个，反正不嫩看就对了。让我来……”

他伸出了手，亚茨拉斐尔立马跳起来，净化了酒精，大骂他是坏蛋，蛇，骗子，还打了他的脑袋。

克鲁利晕了过去，头痛了几天，至于是被打的还是因为晕过去前没有净化酒精他就不知道了，至少这次亚茨拉斐尔没把他打回地狱。

不过他决定以后需要加强自控，不能再在天使身边醉到不能自已了。

关于酒精的自勉只持续到罗马共和国的成立，但对天使翅膀的觊觎直到“协议”生效后一段时期都没有复发。也许那跟亚茨拉斐尔之后很少展示翅膀有关，克鲁利的自控恐怕没什么长进。

一直到法国大革命时期，他才敢再次提及这个话题。

“太可怕了，太可怕了，他们就那么的……杀死彼此，”亚茨拉斐尔告诉他。他们呆在克鲁利在巴黎的公寓里，彼时人人自危，在公共场合发表这种言论可要不得。“我支持革命是因为人们饿肚子，还得应付苛捐杂税，穷人们活不下去，但他们以团结的名义杀孩子，我真的无法理解。他们为什么要杀害传播上帝福音的人呢？这世界怎么变成这样了？”

“祝福我知道就好了[2]”克鲁利说。“但这事只发生在法国。我们可以离开。你上次拜访英格兰是什么时候？”

亚茨拉斐尔狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“你不会认为是我的错吧？我承认一开始是跟他们说了几句话，不过那是在事情恶化前的事。我不会……你看到波拿巴将军对街道开炮么？看在上——撒——某人的份上，好恐怖！他还对自己的人这么干！……好吧，也不算他自己人。他是科西嘉人，不过那也……算了，我之后就洗手不干了，离这些人远远的。”

“那你怎么还留在这里？”亚茨拉斐尔质问。“你早就可以去英格兰了。”

“命令呗，”克鲁利承认。“好吧，不是直接命令，但我又开始什么都没干就得到嘉奖了。你懂的，跟西班牙宗教审判所那档子事一样，我也就是，行了懒惰罪。”

“好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“那我们得摆平这事。我们不能继续放任不管了，也许我可以悄悄地传播一下教义。他们本质还是好人。”

“他们玩得开心着呢，”克鲁利评价道。“带孩子去看邻居被处死在断头台上，还叫嚣着需要更多的鲜血。他们怎么可能本质是好人？好了，”他决定了，“我要离开，嘉奖什么的祝福去吧[2]，你跟我一起走不好吗？我可以在英格兰行些小恶，你再打击我一下什么的。”

“他们盯着所有离境的人，”亚茨拉斐尔提醒他。“我可不想被当做叛徒公开处决。”

“那我们就飞过去，”克鲁利说。“海峡又不宽，飞得够高的话没人能看到我们。”

“我没法飞那么远，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“我都好多年没飞过了，翅膀根本没法用。另外，那样我没法带走我的书。”

“那我们就把你的羽毛梳好，”克鲁利热心建议。“如果我帮你的话不用多久的。我很擅长梳羽毛。我……”

“你敢碰我的翅膀试试，老蛇！”亚茨拉斐尔义正言辞地说，克鲁利差点以为他在“协议”后的第一次肉体消灭近在眼前了，但天使只是气呼呼地离开，甩上门。克鲁利在巴黎的最后几天再没见过他。

那以后他再没放纵过，直到天启他才再次看到亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀，和上次一样乱七八糟，但他们都以为自己很快就要被烧成灰了，所以没闲心顾及细枝末节。变成灰的话还有谁关心你的羽翼梳理整齐还是乱糟糟。

天启已经过去一周了，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利还活得好好的。他们的肉体甚至都还在。宾利完好如新——克鲁利怀疑皇后乐队精选集少了两三张。不是说有什么问题。亚茨拉斐尔的书店也恢复如初，只是变得一尘不染。

克鲁利无法理解这怎么就激发了天使春季清扫和清点货品的欲望。

实话说也没那么难以理解，亚当在恢复书店的时候加了点书，是需要重新清点一下。

亚茨拉斐尔请克鲁利来帮忙才是最稀奇的。天使很清楚他最喜欢行懒惰罪。所以他来到书店，面对新电视和天使忙碌的背影在不再沾染灰尘的沙发上履行职责。

克鲁利看不到羽翼，不过这不妨碍他去想象。

“那个，”他呷了一口葡萄酒，亚茨拉斐尔的那杯还满满的，放在工具梯上。一个人喝怎么都不是那个味道。“你的翅膀真的很可怕了。你到底梳过没有？”

“我的翅膀？”亚茨拉斐尔心不在焉地说。“我又不用它们，也没人看。梳理翅膀太费时间了……你又是什么时候看到我的翅膀的，亲爱的？”

“天启的时候，”克鲁利提醒道。“最后关头。”

考虑到以前几次他看到天使翅膀的结局，他就没提其他的。他怎么又开始谈起翅膀了？估计又不会有什么好结果，他待在沙发上挺舒服的，一点也不想被扔出书店。

事到如今，亚茨拉斐尔也不太可能消灭他的肉体了，不过这种事说不准。天启时亚茨拉斐尔的小反叛可能让他上了天堂的黑名单，干掉一个恶魔也许会为他赢得一次嘉奖，至少是点好名声吧。首先，天堂得有黑名单。克鲁利记不得了，再说了，那是天堂。

“真的没必要啊，”天使说，他见对方不答话就自己插了进来，完全没意识到克鲁利已经在为刚才说的话后悔了。“我不该在这种事上浪费天堂的时间。”

“但你把时间浪费在读书上了，”克鲁利没忍住。

“那不一样，”亚茨拉斐尔说道。

“所以，如果你坐在这里读书，我替你梳羽毛的话又有什么不同呢？”他不该说的！他清楚自己不该那样说的！

亚茨拉斐尔调头看向他，一脸吃惊。至少他没生气。

“但那会浪费你的工作时间，亲爱的，而且完全没有用。等到下次天启我的翅膀就又都乱了，在那之前又没人会看到。”

难道亚茨拉斐尔真的在考虑这事？

“所以我们就过一段时间梳理一次，”克鲁利赶紧说。“你经常读书，应该不会没有机会。”

“那你得浪费好多工作时间啊，”亚茨拉斐尔还在强调。“而且不是在行懒惰罪。”

“那我就趁此机会来行……骄傲罪什么的好了，”克鲁利说。“去，拿本书来。”

亚茨拉斐尔拿了一本书，依旧觉得对方是在开玩笑，他怀疑克鲁利很快就要放弃——给他梳羽毛可是大工程。

可天使吃惊地发现，克鲁利对这项工作异常上心，而且比他想象的要温柔。对方轻柔而有节奏的梳理让人放松，让他想起遥远的“互梳羽翼”活动，想起伊甸园意外以前的朋友们。那时候互相梳理羽毛是多么愉快的事啊。

还有一点意外。克鲁利开始给他梳理的时候也放出了自己的翅膀，当然，他的翅膀绝对值得炫耀。天使还猜测也许恶魔是在给他一个保证，如果他伤害他的话，他可以反击。也许恶魔之间互相梳理羽毛的时候需要这种礼节。

亚茨拉斐尔有一瞬间想放下书本，也替对方梳一梳，不过克鲁利的翅膀非常整齐，没有一根凌乱的羽毛。不，还是不要在未经邀请的情况下碰吧。也许他可以在克鲁利飞行过或者干了什么脏活以后问一问。亚茨拉斐尔将注意力集中在书本上。

其实，早在克鲁利筋疲力竭地将他的羽毛清洁干净、梳到顺滑前很久，亚茨拉斐尔的书就读完了。

[1]苏萨（Susa）：伊朗古城，世界文化遗产。

[2]Blessed if I know：天堂地狱的咒骂语一个是damn一个是bless……


End file.
